enstars_shippingfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsumika
Extracted from Ensemble Stars Gacha Story: Scout! The Wonders Of The Mysterious Reservoir Natsume is shocked to see the second years' toilet is out of toilet paper, and thus decides to use the legendary toilet of the third floor, which nobody has ever been to before. There he sees a familiar face, sobbing on the toilet. He recognizes him as, Hinata from 2wink...? (end of description) Chapter 1 Hinata Aoi is having a pretty good day. He’s feeling just fine, having secretly eaten his brother's leftover spicy curry for breakfast this morning. However, he soon finds out that he drank too much strawberry milk while not listening to Kunugi in class, meaning he’s now gotta do his business somewhere. Oh, what a disaster! Thus, Hinata goes to the first years' restroom to do his doo doo, only to find out that there is no toilet paper! Hinata knows there is no toilet paper in the second floor toilet, since he's the one who stole all of it to throw at the archery grounds, so he runs up to the third floor. On the way, he's stopped by Keito, who doesn't know about the archery grounds yet. “What are you doing here, you brat? Why are you going to the third floor?!” Keito is fuming. “And don’t run in the corridor!” Hinata curses the day he swore to refuse to learn the names of his seniors. “Sorry Itsuki-senpai, but I really have to unleash the demons of my bladder!” Too tired to deal with this, Keito sighs. He didn't sleep well last night because he went to bed late; he was too busy watching the entirety of Doraemon 1979. He can sense that he's going to encounter something highly upsetting in about 30 minutes, so he chooses to let Hinata go. However, it’s only after the twerp starts running away that Keito notices something. "...Wait a second," Keito’s eyes widen in what can only be described as dread. "Hey! There is no toilet on the third floor!!" But Hinata keeps running. On his way to the very end of the corridor, he suddenly trips on Mika's unconscious anemic body and falls. “Nnah jus' five more mins Oshi-san…” Mika’s eyes slowly open. “W-Wait! Where am I?!” His eyes land on what he describes as a magnificent red tie on Hinata’s chest. “I didn't know third years could wear those…” Hinata just keeps running and, finally, makes it to the toilet. He opens the door and goes in. He chooses a stall and unzips his pants. Mika remains on the floor, head turned towards where Hinata used to be, struggling to keep his eyes open. “Boy, I must be feelin’ sick as balls, cuz I swear that carrot man jus' walked through the wall!” He sees no door. Chapter 2 Natsume Sakasaki, feeling absolutely ballistic about the new cushion he got for his crystal ball, goes to the second floor restroom to ease his magical burdens (take a big fat shit). He enters the restroom he chooses a stall but there is no toilet paper. He enters the other one no paper. The other one, no paper. The other one, no paper. He checks to see if there are any paper towels but there are none. “Crap…” Natsume knows there is no toilet paper on the first floor either, having heard it from a hysterically crying Mitsuru. “I'm Screwed.” Natsume forces himself to enter the deepest depths of his mind to recall if there are any other toilets in the facility, but all he can remember is a tale he heard from Rei-nii-san about “a toilet that doesn't exist”. Well, he’s gotta take the chance. Throwing away all desire to think about his decision, Natsume nyooms to the third floor, as his kouhai Sora would put it. Natsume doesn’t even realize how lucky he is that Keito isn’t on the stairs anymore to stop him, although he can hear his high-pitched screams coming from the archery grounds. Not sure exactly how he’s managing to run this fast, Natsume hardly notices it when he trips on not only Mika but also Shu, who's now unconscious next to Mika. “Shu-nii-san!” Natsume fights his urge to helps his senior up. At this point, even this caring kouhai doesn't care if the gods are coming to take the poor puppeteer’s soul, for he has more important shit to do. But then it hits him. He really has no idea where he is. Natsume can’t even articulate how frustrated he is. So, in a tantrum of pure anger that can only be demonstrated by a preschool child stuck in potty training, he punches the wall. And suddenly, the door creaks open. Chapter 3 A weak little “Woaaah…” let out by Mika can be heard in the background as Natsume shuts the door behind him, chooses the stall nearest to the door and does his thing Yes, there is toilet paper. However, Natsume’s moment of joy is cut short when he hears a drop from the next stall. His gaze drops on the floor. He can see blood. Drip drop, drip drop. “Oh, what the Hell...” Natsume gets up, uses his beloved paper, flushes, washes his hands, and when he’s done, he knocks on the stall. “Are you okay in There?” But there is no answer. Drip drop. Scared out of his mind, Natsume slowly opens the door of the stall, and sees...nothing, but he can hear a soft muffled sob coming from behind him. Natsume turns around. The voice sounds a bit familiar but he's not sure who it might be. When he turns back to the toilet, the blood's not there anymore. Feeling empier than ever, Natsume leaves the stall and decides to go to the secret room to grab his handy dandy exorcism kit. But then, he hears more drops. And sobs. From the other stall this time. The one he didn't poop nor see blood in. So he opens the stall...and there he is, sobbing on the toilet. The pink twin. Not knowing what to say, Natsume tenderly crouches to take a closer look and sees that...he is crying blood. That’s what the blood was coming from. “Aoi?” There is no response. He tries to touch his hair, but his hand just slips through. Natsume feels like has to shit once again at this point. He doesn't even know how he came here. This toilet isn't supposed to exist. He's scared. He doesn't know what's going on. He tries to leave through the door, and just as he reaches out the doorknob, another hand touches his. He looks up, shaking, with his eyes teary from the fear, only to see...the twin. Hinata, who gives him his big usual smile. "Fancy seeing you here, Sakasaki-senpai!" Natsume is about to cry. "Say, I was about to go to this new waffle shop near the school, but both Yuuta-kun and Sora-kun are busy, and Tetsu-kun and Midori-kun got themselves banned from entering all cafes in the country somehow, so would you wanna come with?" Natsume's forgotten how to speak. "Know what? We’ll find someone else to invite too!! Like, umm, Tsukasa-kun!! We'll have a great time together!!” They leave the toilet. Natsume can still see no door. He doesn't know that Hinata can either. Something inside him forces him to try to say something. "A-..." He's cut off by Mika's meeky little voice. "H... Hey... C-can I come with...?" He's still on the floor, Shu isn't. Chapter 4 Hinata gets a bunch of chocolate chips and fruit on his waffle, while Mika's just has the cheapest candies on it. Natsume's is plain. He's too horrified to enjoy having human emotions, although he does feel “cringe” whenever he remembers that, just now, the waffle guy asked him what he wanted on his waffle and he said “Un burro.” Hinata and Mika are chatting about candy. Har har, hee hee. Natsume can’t even comprehend anything that is going on. He can’t believe he’s sitting here, he can’t understand anything. He can't stand it. He can’t. He can’t. And that’s when, out of nowhere, the glass door is kicked open. There's glass pieces and blood everywhere. Hinata jumps in fear, Mika screeches and Natsume pretty much dies at this point. “I-it’s a Mummy…” Mika voices Natsume’s thoughts by screaming "IZZA MUMMY!!" while Hinata forces himself to make a pun. “W-wow, I've always wanted one of those!” The mummy moves one of the bandages on its face. It has green eyes. It reaches to its back pocket to find glasses. It's Keito. He removes the toilet paper covering his mouth and screams "AOI!" louder than any human ever has at any point in time, and charges towards Hinata. Natsume turns to Hinata with genuine fear in his eyes, but Hinata's eyes say nothing. They’re empty. And just as Hinata opens his mouth, the toilet paper, all of it, turns into snakes. Chapter 5 Dark. "Life is quite ironic Sometimes.” Dark. "Shu-nii-san used to complain to me Often, about how that snake from Akatsuki was going to kill him one Day." Dark. "Well..." Dark. "Sure is funny how that Is...how the so-called snake Died." And, light. Keito has been eaten alive by the snakes. He has, he has for sure, but Natsume is at a loss for words as he realizes that the snakes, the toilet paper, the glass pieces, the blood, Keito's gay bones, are all gone. They've all disappeared. The glass door is back in place. The waffle man whistling as he refills the lemonade machine. Hinata and Mika are chatting about their best friends, Sora and Naru. Hinata has the biggest smile on his face, Mika's eyes are filled with delight. Natsume's hands are shaking harder than a malfunctioning airport massage chair. The birds are chirping. Natsume's eyes can't stop darting around. They finally land on Mika's pair. Natsume stares at the boy without blinking once. His legs bouncing up and down. Up and down. Mika finally notices Natsume's gaze. "What izzit?" He, uncharacteristically enough, doesn't even seem concerned about how miserable Natsume must look right now. Natsume can't believe it. "Sakasaki-senpai sure is quiet today, huh?” "Haha! I told ya to get candy on yer waffle, Nakkun! No wonder y'ain't feelin’ as cheerful as us right ‘bout now!" "Well, Sakasaki-senpai doesn't really seem to me like the type of guy who'd like sweets! That aside, can you please tell us about your cats Sakasak--" Natsume bangs his hands on the table. "STOP." Hinata and Mika stare at him, confused. "SHUT UP." Hinata and Mik-- "SHUT THE FUCK UP." There is silence. "Well, someone's got attitude..." Hinata quietly sips his smoothie before Natsume snatches the smoothie from his hands and throws it at the wall. "N-Nakkun, waz goin’ on?" Mika’s voice is shaking. "Nnah, I’m scared..." "OH NOW YOU'RE SCARED?!" Natsume runs out the door. "...Thank god we paid for our waffles before eatin'!" Natsume doesn’t know where he’s going. He doesn’t know where his feet are taking him. But he’s running. And he's starting to black out. But he's still running. Running with all he's got. And then... Bam. The stinging pain on Natsume’s forehead is what informs him that he just hit someone. He can't see much. Everything is blurry and dark. All he can see is a grin with pearly white teeth. And then, he wakes up. In the corridor. Of the third floor. He turns to his right. "Woaaah…" says Mika, his head facing... The wall... Where there is now… A door. Natsume turns his gaze to the ceiling. His mind is fuzzy. All he can hear is an overly high-pitched voice "This is the end." the voice says. "Natsume-chan ♡" Category:Yaoi Category:Natsume Sakasaki Category:Mika Kagehira